Dependencia
by MittaM
Summary: Al final del dia, tecnico y arma solo se tienen el uno al otro
1. Parte I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

No se si fue solo el caso mio, pero al ver ese asunto de los tecnicos y las armas en Soul Eater, me hizo ver la relacion obligatoria que debe haber entre ambos. Es como una relacion en la que, al final del dia, solo se tienen el uno al otro. En base a esto, este fic.

No me gusta hablar sin fundamento, pero creo que continuare este fic con Soul y Maka y Kid y las hermanas Thompson. Aun espero mas desarrollo por algun motivo. Este (y quizas los proximos por venir) son un poco mas cortos que los demas, pero es porque solo me preocupa, y espero solo centrarme en eso, en la relacion arma/tecnico.

Tambien estoy conciente de que, gracias a los ultimos capitulos, la separacion de Black Star con Shibusen no es del todo similar con lo contado aqui. No me gusta tratar fuera del ambito de realidad de una serie, pero cuando pense en esto aun no se habia desenlasado. Espero que eso no sea un problema. Ademas, intente aprobechar la naturaleza ecchi que tiene SE, por eso este escenario.

Como ya he tenido problemas antes, debo decir que este fic tiene spoilers.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Dependencia**

El recorrido había durado todo el día. Desde que habían salido de Shibusen hasta entrada la noche, la metodología fue exactamente la misma todo el tiempo: Caminar en silencio sin hacer preguntas ni mirar atrás. No se hacían presión el uno al otro por mantener un paso, o impedían que el otro descansase, simplemente caminaron hasta donde les alcanzo el día, técnico seguido del arma.

En más de una ocasión se había prestado a cargarla, pero en cada oferta lo rechazo discreta y amablemente. Por supuesto, su estilo de cortesía no era el de ofrecerse directamente, pero cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba si no prefería estar convertida en un arma, por si la situación lo ameritaba. No sabia si hacia obvia su mentira a propósito o no se percataba, pero de cualquier forma por dentro le agradecía el gesto.

Al momento de haber abandonado la institución, con cada paso que se alejaban fue creciendo un deseo de hablar al respecto. La decisión ya había sido tomada, era algo que ambos tenían por sentado, pero alguna palabra, algún comentario vano, algún recuerdo… Aquella huida repentina se marco inmediatamente en ambos, sintiendo un vacío por dentro, el cual pedía constantemente ser llenado, aunque sea por un recuerdo que lo aplacara.

Pero no había tal cosa. Aun cuando caminaba delante de ella, con un aspecto firme y definitivo, Black Star mantenía para si los mismos impulsos y deseos de expresarse que ella. Lo conocía lo suficiente para no tener que preguntarle o siquiera mirarle al rostro. Los eventos y situaciones que los habían llevado hasta ahí eran mas que suficientes para intranquilizarlo por dentro, ella lo sabia.

…

Tsubaki suspiro silenciosamente mientras recordaba las horas pasadas. Habían llegado a una zona despejada, con una zona libre de árboles y obstáculos, y unas aguas termales. No será la única zona con aguas termales que encontraran hasta llegar a la casa de sus padres, pero si por ese día. Habían decidido detenerse en aquel lugar hasta que pasara la noche y continuar a primera hora de la mañana.

Sentada al borde del estanque, recordaba las veces que había estado en este escenario, y percibió una sensación de melancolía cuando su mente hizo la comparación. Esta vez no se encontraban buscando almas, y sin embargo volvía a encontrarse en una de esas noches al aire libre, pensando profundamente mientras observaba a Black Star.

Con la misma intensidad que todas las veces anteriores, observaba el ímpetu con el que Black Star practicaba sus técnicas y movimientos como si estuviese ofreciéndole el mejor combate a un adversario imaginario. Un día de caminata no lo cansaría, pero aun si hubiese combatido una semana entera sin descanso, aun encontraría energías para entrenar, para ser mejor que antes.

Aunque había algo diferente en este entrenamiento. Había una sensación de fricción, de obligación en su técnica. Su rostro parecía dibujar una emoción nefasta, como si una frustración le impidiera practicar libremente. Sudaba con intensidad por la frente, y su respiración acelerada y entrecortada empezaba a limitarle considerablemente. Por más que se empeñaba en esforzarse, su entrenamiento no lo estaba ayudando a mejorar, sino que lo suprimía y parecía empeorar la situación.

La preocupación de Tsubaki empezaba a ser notable. En su pelea con Kid, Black Star ya había sido informado de la degradación de su fuerza. Este reconocimiento parecía incrementar esta situación, y empezaba a bloquearle la confianza que tenia sobre si mismo. Además, a diferencia de las muchas veces que se habían encontrado en un lugar como este, Black Star parecía ignorar la presencia de Tsubaki. Cierta fase de su entrenamiento siempre contaba con la presencia de Tsubaki para complementar sus habilidades, pero el tiempo pasaba y continuaba por su propia cuenta, en una lucha personal consigo mismo.

-¿Black Star?

La voz tímida y suave de Tsubaki no era suficiente para sacar de concentración a Black Star. Aunque era seguro que lo había escuchado, su rostro y su actitud se mantuvieron inmutados, como si en esos momentos su preocupación no importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Black Star? –Insistió con un poco mas de fuerza, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? –Respondió Black Star casi de inmediato, sin siquiera mirarla. Su ceño se frunció con más intensidad, como si la interrupción le incomodara sobremanera.

-¿No crees que es suficiente? –Se defendió amablemente, sin importarle la forma en la que le había respondido o el hecho de que parecía no querer saber de ella en lo más mínimo –Mañana debemos empezar temprano. Fue tu idea.

Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, Black Star jadeaba forzosamente recuperando el aliento. Le dirigió una mirada a Tsubaki y se enderezo, dándole la espalda.

-Levántame si te despiertas primero –Exigió sin voltearse, mientras caminaba sin ninguna dirección hacia el bosque, quizás a retomar su entrenamiento sin ser molestamente interrumpido, como pensaba Tsubaki. La había dejado sola, aunque esto no la había sorprendido.

…

La noche había entrado de lleno, y la luna, con sus esputos carmesí, iluminaba todo por debajo de ella. Las aguas termales reflejaban parte de esa luz, creando un destello sobre toda la superficie. El vapor que manaba se mezclaba la tenue luz, y daba la ilusión efímera de que uno estaba en cualquier lugar menos en medio de la nada.

Tsubaki sonreía placida ante la escena, con el cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Solo había estado en el agua por unos minutos, pero por la relajación sentía como si habían pasado horas. Recitaba muy para sus adentros una improvisada melodía mientras miraba hacia la luna, difusa por el vapor. Por simple casualidad, se pregunto a si misma si Black Star estaría observando la misma vista.

Desde hacia varias horas, cuando había decidido irse, Black Star aun no había aparecido. Tsubaki se había resignado a esperarlo, pero no podía sacar de su mente el hecho de que estaba allá afuera en algún lugar. Sabia cuidarse solo, pero el sentimiento de preocupación hacia alguien mas era involuntario, especialmente entre compañeros. Cuanto menos apaciguaba su mente deseando que estuviese a gusto si estuviese entrenando, caminando, o disfrutando la soledad. Ahora mismo solo podía desearle felicidad.

En ese momento, una distorsión en el agua llamo su atención. Relacionando el repentino cambio del lugar con la entrada de un cuerpo del estanque, Tsubaki tomo un shuriken, y con solo una mirada hacia la difusa niebla, lo arrojo con fuerza y precisión. El shuriken zumbo a través del vapor y devolvió un golpe seco al instante.

A través del camino dejado por el paso del Shuriken, la figura de Black Star se hizo visible, de espaldas a Tsubaki. Al igual que ella se encontraba en el agua, con el Shuriken aprisionado entre los dedos índice y mayor. Lo arrojo hacia atrás, hundiéndose al instante.

-¡Black Star! –Exclamo Tsubaki sorprendida ante su presencia, al instante cambiando su actitud hacia una de desconfianza, recordando donde estaban -¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Black Star no respondió. Se limitaba a darle la espalda, sentado en el estanque. La tensión en su espalda reflejaba que el agua caliente parecía no relajarlo. De hecho parece que esa no era su intención, solo quería estar ahí, pero no relajarse, no podía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Insistió, limitándose a ver la escena como una intrusión.

-¡Cada uno esta en un extremo opuesto! –Grito Black Star, sin disimular su exaspero –¡Si te molesta sal de aquí!

Resaltando su estado, Black Star golpeo con fuerza la superficie del agua, salpicando gotas por todas partes, gesto que disipo la duda y desconfianza que tenia Tsubaki en ese momento. No estaba de humor para molestar ni para que lo molesten.

Con la presencia de Black Star, el ambiente alrededor cambio, aunque de una manera diferente. Aun cuando estaba tan cerca, lo incomodo de la situación era lo ausente que se sentía. Como si su persona estuviera oculta. El ánimo, la intensidad y el espíritu que lo caracterizaban estaban completamente ausentes. Solo había una persona reprimida en el otro extremo de las aguas termales.

…

La mente de Black Star se sentía como un despojo, incapaz de enfocar perfectamente una idea precisa. Su ambición, sus recientes fracasos, la impotencia de poder que sentía… sentía una presión y una rabia incontrolable. Sentía su cuerpo rígido y adolorido, pero no era por estar atento al entorno u algo que tenga que ver con entrenamiento, sino porque de esa forma se sentía cerrado, capaz de ahogar dentro de si su propia desdicha.

La escuela, los profesores, Kid, Maka, Soul… Con cada minuto que caminaba decidido en dirección contraria a ellos mas sentía ansiedad y desespero por lo que había hecho. Actuar por impulso nunca lo había afectado en gran forma, pero ahora dejaba atrás muchas cosas que consideraba importantes. Aunque se decía que no había marcha atrás, era algo que el mismo no se creía, pero prefería no verlo como una salida. Su siguiente y único paso era continuar con Tsubaki hacia la casa de sus padres.

Tsubaki había asentido ante todas las elecciones que el había hecho sin decir una sola palabra. Claro esta, que el hecho de que no haya dicho nada no significaba que no tenia nada en la cabeza en esos momentos. Simplemente su naturaleza no le dejaba discutir con la forma de ser y actuar de el. Ella estaría detrás de el fiel y sumisa siempre.

En su estado de atención, sintió como al agua empezaba a agitarse detrás de el. Giro la cabeza y vio a través del vapor una figura desplazándose hacia el lentamente. Su posición era tímida, pero iba en forma decidida, con una mano extendida como gesto de buena fe

-¡No te acerques! –Grito en forma alterada, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Giro el cuerpo completamente y pudo mirar con mas detalle. El rostro de Tsubaki se veía ligeramente sonrojado, pero le sonreía dulcemente, no en forma de compasión, sino de cariño -¡Maldición, te dije que no te acerques!

Cuando la mano de Tsubaki estuvo cerca de su pecho, este la aparto rudamente con la mano. Sin embargo, la persistencia de Tsubaki iba impidiéndole movilidad, hasta que logro separarle ambos brazos y se unió a el en un abrazo.

El cuerpo tensado de Black Star se quedo completamente inmóvil. Tsubaki reposaba su cabeza en su hombro, y seguía con la misma sonrisa de antes. Movía suavemente las manos por su espalda, sintiendo los músculos resistiéndose violentamente.

-¿Cómo superaras a Dios si no confías en ti mismo?

Tsubaki no obtuvo respuesta. Sintió las manos de Black Star subiendo por su cuerpo y reposaron sobre su cadera, emulando un abrazo.

-¿Tampoco confías en mi?

Por reacción a esta ultima pregunta, Black Star completo el abrazo y se hundió en el pecho de Tsubaki. Respiro lentamente por unos segundos, y sintió un aligeramiento en su cuerpo. Sus músculos ya no estaban rígidos, y su mente ya no se sentía tan trastornada. Se arrullo tranquilamente en el cuerpo de Tsubaki y cerro los ojos. Se hundió en la calma que los rodeaba por unos segundos y sonrió de forma altanera.

-¡Tonta! ¡Como te atreves a pensar que el hombre que superara a Dios no tiene confianza en si mismo o en su arma! ¡No me hagas reír!

Con una nueva muralla cubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero con una confianza restablecida, Tsubaki suspiro conforme. Sintió un leve sonroje de su parte cuando se pregunto a si misma si el pequeño tramo tibio que sentía corriendo a través de su pecho eran lagrimas o sangre, y esperaba con algo de resignación que fuera lo segundo. El gran Black Star no debería darse el lujo de llorar, no en este momento.

**Fin.**


	2. Parte II

**Notas:**

Un nuevo escrito sobre las armas y tecnicos. Esta vez, Death the Kidd, Liz y Patty Thompson.

Incluso desde antes de empezarlo, me di cuenta que la aproximacion que haria hacia estos personajes seria la mas dificil por mi forma de verlo.

Aun cuando son quizas uno de los equipos mas comicos en la serie, lo cierto es que siempre encontre la relacion entre ellos bastante delicada. Aun cuando reflejen el problema de Kidd como algo divertido, lo cierto es que la forma en la que lidian ambas chicas con el siempre me llama la atencion. Aun cuando debe ser insoportable, se tragan su frustracion y se esmeran por ayudarlo. En base a esto empece a escribir.

A mi parecer, creo que el Fic se sentira algo alejado de su propia realidad. Para empezar no utilizo palabras o expresiones japonesas (de ahi la falta de "-sama", "onee-san" y demas), ademas de que el enfoque es mas serio que comico. Ojala y no sea un problema y que a una que otra persona le agrade.

Por ultimo, y nuevamente sin hacer compromisos, espero poder hacer un Fic en relacion a Maka y Soul, aunque no es algo definitivo. Eso es todo. Gracias.

**Dependencia II**

Otra misión terminada. Eso significaba volver a casa. No importaba si la misión era un paseo en el parque o un evento que obliga a dar el todo por el todo, la mejor parte era dejar atrás las tierras y lugares lejanos y extraños, mantener las experiencias malas e intentar olvidar las malas, pero sobre todo, saber que la ultima parada es el hogar, donde todo es conocido y seguro, y en primera instancia, descanso. Al regresar de un mandato, lo primero que alguien hace es ir a descansar. Al menos en la mayor parte de los casos.

Con una mezcla de voluntad filial y una paciencia desarrollada en base a la costumbre, Liz denegaba cualquier necesidad propia, mientras caminaba determinadamente por los pasillos de la mansión. El refrigerador, la ducha, la cama… Todo esto estaba en lista en su mente mientras regresaban a casa, pero su humor ya no se alteraba tanto como antes al tener que cambiar sus prioridades.

Gruñendo ligeramente en su espalda, Kidd se sujetaba precariamente, envolviendo sus manos en su cuello mientras le sujetaban las piernas. Su falta de cooperación lo convertía en un peso muerto y su actitud hacia difícil que los demás se compadecieran del sufrimiento que constantemente lo agobiaba, y que nadie entendía. La facilidad con la que podía destruirlo internamente nunca dejaba de ser impresionante.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera sus armas, Liz y Patty, eran capaces de entender lo que la falta de simetría en derredor le causaba. Algunas veces eran cuestiones tan triviales que parecía una excusa para recibir atención, pero en otras su decadencia física y mental era notable y patética. De cualquier forma, no eran capaces de dejarlo atrás. Nadie se los pedía, pero ninguna era capaz de ignorarlo.

Reacomodando el cuerpo de Kidd sobre su espalda, Liz enfoco su mirada hacia su hermana, quien estaba a un par de pasos delante de ella, marchando jovialmente mientras dirigía la ruta a tomar. Aun cuando Liz siempre se había puesto sobre ella la responsabilidad de llevarse a Kidd a cuestas, a veces se preguntaba si Patty se atrevería a encargarse de esa tarea. No dudaba de su capacidad, eso no, pero a veces le llegaba la duda de si se sentía obligada al igual que ella de seguir este repetitivo ritual. Incluso, no era necesario que la acompañara a la habitación, pero siempre lo hacia, con una sonrisa y un gran espíritu, quizás porque era su forma de ser, aunque también podía sentir algo de alegría al hacerlo.

Una puerta al final del pasillo se hizo presente. Liz entro después de Patty, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Los cuadros de mosaicos en el piso ayudaban a mantener la simetría en la habitación. Ambos extremos de la cama la posicionaban en la parte central de la habitación. Encima, el cuadro de Shinigami, el padre de Kidd, lograba el mismo efecto simétrico que la cama. La mueblería se distribuía en pares en el cuarto, de tal forma que existiera en ambos lados el mismo estante, las mismas velas, el mismo armario. Era el ecosistema mas seguro para el.

Depositando a Kidd en la cama de la forma más delicada posible, Liz hizo un ademán a Patty. Buscando con agilidad en uno de los armarios, le arrojo directamente una muda de dormir, sin ningún estampado o pieza adicional que deteriore la simetría. Era de un blanco impecable de un material suave y cómodo, con una ligera esencia a limpio.

Incapaz de cooperar, Liz se quito el sombrero y se inclino hacia Kidd, quien yacía con la vista perdida mientras se retorcía lentamente sobre la cama. Le quito los zapatos sin soltarle las ataduras, depositando las medias dentro de estos. Lo obligo a sentarse para poder desabotonarle la camisa. Sin mucha resistencia, Kidd se dejaba llevar mientras lo desvestían.

Liz suspiro disimuladamente mientras cambiaba a Kidd, su hermana mirando de forma silenciosa pero sonriente desde el otro lado de la cama. La costumbre de tener que vestirlo para la cama para que pueda dormir cómodamente se realizaba de forma tan natural como si se vistiera ella misma. Por supuesto, Kidd nunca había agradecido ese gesto que ocurría muy a menudo, aunque Liz no sabia si era porque no se acordaba o no le importaba. De cualquier forma no tenía importancia. Lo importante era hacer lo posible para facilitarle la vida, aun cuando resultara difícil o pesado en la mayor parte de las veces.

Patty tomo la ropa usada, mientras Liz despejaba las sabanas para acostar a Kidd. Su rostro seguía arrugado y frustrado por su estado emocional, pero se dejaba llevar por los movimientos que Liz hacia sobre su cuerpo, para facilitarle la tarea. Se acostó de forma rígida y extendida, haciendo lo posible por permanecer en el mismo centro de la cama, utilizando la perspectiva del cuarto para medir su posición. Liz subió la sabana hasta su cintura, dejando las manos sin cubrir. Casi al momento de soltarla, Kidd levanto la mano y comenzó a moverla de forma errática, mientras balbuceaba malhumorado:

-¡El lado derecho! ¡Mas arriba!

Incapaz de percibir la asimetría, pero cumpliendo con el atormentador capricho, Liz subió ligeramente la sabana, esperando la complacencia de Kidd. Después de moverla unos centímetros, Kidd hizo un ademán positivo con la mano, y una extraña mueca positiva se dibujo en su rostro. Su cuerpo se relajo y respiro profundamente. Estaba plácido y complacido, al menos por el momento.

Tomando su sombrero, Liz se levanto suavemente de la cama, desarrugando la parte de la cama donde estaba sentada. Antes de retirarse, sintió que le habían sujetado la muñeca. Volteo la cabeza, y vio como Kidd la sujetaba firmemente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo y una intensidad notable, y parecía sonreírle calidamente. Separo ligeramente los labios y dijo lo que su mente le obligaba a decir luego del esfuerzo de las hermanas:

-¡Perfectamente… Simétrico!

Soltándose del agarre de Kidd, Liz sonrió levemente y señalo a Patty para salir del cuarto. Le hizo una señal de buenas noches a Kidd, pero no hubo respuesta. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo lo posible por no moverse, por no destruir la simetría.

…

Liz se tiro pesadamente sobre su cama, quitándose el sombrero y las botas, tirándolas descuidadamente sobre el suelo. Ya tendría tiempo para organizarse, pero ahora mismo solo quería descansar momentáneamente. Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, agotada.

La habitación de las hermanas Thompson no compartía la simetría que muchas de las piezas principales de la mansión debían tener. La forma de vida tan extenuante que conllevaba mantener esa perfección fue motivo de exigencia por parte de ambas de tener esa libertad. Lógicamente, las pocas visitas que Kidd hacia a su cuarto se volvieron completamente nulas.

Después de un tiempo, Liz se sentó en la cama con intención de cambiarse para ir a dormir. Se desabotono el chaleco, y sintió un fuerte punzón sobre los hombros. Era una sensación familiar, que ocurría cada vez que tenia que llevar a Kidd sobre ella. Algunas veces resultaba extenuante, como hoy.

Se froto con suavidad el hombro derecho, gruñendo un tanto adolorida mientras miraba por la ventana, relacionando a cambio de que se había ganado ese dolor habitual.

La vida antes de conocer a Kidd no era la mejor, y mucho menos una elegida de entre un montón. Era una vida de despojo, supervivencia y decadencia, que les permitía seguir vivas otro día en la calle a cambio de no disponer de dignidad, un lugar al cual volver, o una persona por la cual velar. Se tenían la una a la otra, pero eso era todo. Muchas veces era insoportable.

Desde que fueron elegidas por Kidd la situación no cambio mucho. Su forma de vida había cambiado, eso si, pero su valor no era mucho mayor que el de una herramienta, especiales no por su habilidad, sino por la casualidad de ser armas pares. Ellas ofrecían un servicio, Kidd lograba su simetría, ellas tenían un techo donde dormir, y Kidd sus armas. Era así de sencillo.

Y de alguna forma, todo dejaba de ser sencillo, y con el paso del tiempo, vino la preocupación por mantener a Kidd a salvo de peligro, de ponerlo delante ante cualquier necesidad y de estar pendiente a sus caprichos. Era como su hermana Patty, solo que mucho peor, pues el estaba enfermo, aunque en un principio era dificil de creer. Era imposible con la primera impresión que daba.

Como ella sabia, tanto Kidd como su padre nunca le pidieron cuidar de el de esa forma. De alguna forma siempre había vivido con esa situación, y no pedía lastima o simpatía. Simplemente se ahogaba en su propia miseria y lamento. Era patético, pero esa era la forma de lidiar con ello.

Por consecuencia, un momento de caridad y lastima llevo al otro, y sin darse cuenta, contaba con un hermano mayor con una deficiencia que requería atención las 24 horas al día, sin retribución alguna, pero atado a un compromiso inquebrantable e imperdonable para si misma si no lo cumplía. Aun cuando por fuera se quejara del modo de vida al que se sujeto ella misma, nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacia.

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando sintió a alguien rodeándola por detrás. Separada por sus pechos, Patty abrazo fuertemente a Liz, haciendo que se sobresaltara por la sorpresa. Ambas estaban sentadas en la misma cama, en ropa interior, como muchas veces habían tenido que pasar la noche en la calle hacia un tiempo atrás.

Liz respiro profundamente, reprimiendo la sensación de dolor que causo el abrazo de Patty sobre sus hombros a fin de no preocuparla. Esos pocos momentos que tenia solo con ella valían mucho mas que una molestia en su cuerpo. Patty apoyo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Liz, y la miro sonriente.

-¿Hermana, en que piensas? –Pregunto Patty, con más ocio que curiosidad. -¿Piensas en jirafas?

Liz acaricio una de las manos de Patty que la rodeaban. Cuando no había nada importante entre manos, la inocencia y ocurrencias de Patty eran bastante divertidas.

-En nada en especial –Mintió Liz, mirando hacia la ventana.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron en contacto una con la otra, Patty tarareando en silencio una tonada, mientras Liz seguía pensando en silencio. De alguna forma una mantenía a la otra en calma, como si fueran el complemento de la otra. Podían pasar horas de esa forma, y ninguna se cansaría de la presencia de la otra.

Liz descanso su peso sobre Patty, la cual no le importo en lo absoluto, dejando que su hermana se recostara sobre su cuerpo, como en muchas ocasiones ella había hecho, cansada del día, y tan solo con Liz como su apoyo.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en nuestros días en la calle?

La pregunta de Liz recibió un momento de silencio antes de ser respondida por Patty, sin ningún cambio de emoción, toda alegría.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidarlos? –Dijo, moviendo ligeramente los pies

-¿Te entristece recordarlo? –Insistió Liz, sin intención de traerle malos recuerdos a su hermana, pero con cierto deseo de desahogarse. -¿Cómo vivíamos?, ¿Lo que hacíamos?

Antes de responder, Patty soltó un ligero "hmm" mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana. Levanto la vista hacia el techo, aunque Liz no se daría cuenta.

-Me entristece un poco mas estar con Kidd que nuestros días en la calle, eso si.

Antes de que Patty continuara, la mente de Liz se movió rápidamente. De seguro el estilo de vida que debían mantener con Kidd llegaba a agobiarla algunas veces al igual que ella, incluyendo el hecho de que Kidd nunca parecía agradecer ningún sacrificio que hacían por el. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura que Patty no pensaría así, por lo que busco una respuesta concluyente.

-¿Por qué estar con Kidd te hace infeliz?

-Por nosotras –Respondió Patty al instante, para sorpresa de su hermana -. Solo éramos dos mujeres de la calle cuando Kidd nos encontró, y por desgracia éramos su única opción debido a su forma de ser. Pudo haber elegido a quien el quisiera, y sin embargo termino con nosotras.

Liz se separo de Patty y se sentó en la cama, mirándola frente a frente. Tenia el rostro pensativo, como si reacomodara sus ideas, indiferente a la cara de sorpresa de su hermana mayor.

-Además, nunca le expresamos lo suficiente lo agradecida que estamos por habernos dado un hogar, por sacarnos de esa vida. Lo único que tenemos para ofrecerle es nuestra habilidad como armas, y no importa cuanto lo intentemos, su obsesión siempre le quitara lo mejor de si. Solo podemos sonreírle y estar con el, aunque no le interese en lo mas mínimo. De seguro para el somos un respiro de alivio, pero siento que nuestra deuda con el es mucho mayor. ¿No lo crees así?

Movida por la forma de expresarse de su hermana, Liz se lanzo a los brazos de Patty, abrasándola vigorosamente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y el dolor y cansancio en sus hombros pareció esfumarse completamente.

-Hermana, te falta madurar –Dijo Patty entretenida con la reacción de su hermana, palpándole la cabeza

-Lo se. Me lo dices muy a menudo –Respondió Liz, agradeciendo por dentro ese nuevo punto de vista que le había dado. La entristecía un poco debido a la realidad que exponía, pero hacia el esfuerzo que hacia por Kidd mas recompensable de lo que ya era y le ayudaba a entender el extraño lazo familiar que tenían los tres.

**FIN.**


	3. Parte III

**Notas:**

Un nuevo escrito sobre las armas y tecnicos. Esta vez, Soul y Maka.

Soul y Maka... no creo que se pueda decir nada nuevo de esta pareja. No solo son los personajes principales, sino que al parecer son la pareja favorita por excelencia.

Supongo que la perspectiva queda en ojos de cada uno, pero de todas las parejas armas/tecnico, esta me parece la mas seria y, ironicamente, la mas dificil de escribir algo al respecto. La forma en la que se tratan de forma tan normal y comun me hace sentir como si estubiera viendo 2 hermanos cuidandose, algo asi como el equipo Rocket de Pokemon, si puedo hacer la referencia. Es como si no hubiera nada que resaltar sobre la forma de ser de cada uno con el otro.

De cualquier forma, y aprovechando el episodio 24 del anime intente reflejar la relacion que tienen estos dos. Al igual que los dos casos anteriores, siento que estan bastante salidos del personaje, pero creo que el mensaje llega, aunque sea un poco. Ojala y que a una que otra persona le agrade

Eso es todo. Gracias.

**Dependencia III**

Eran altas horas de la noche, y la ciudad estaba silenciosa. A excepción del eco de algunas pisadas en algunas calles y callejones y algunas luces a través de las ventanas y terrazas, todo el mundo esperaba la llegada del día siguiente, incapaces de hacer cualquier otra cosa en ese momento sino perder el tiempo o dormir.

La hora no impedía que quienes habían estado fuera de su casa por un largo tiempo regresen con las ansias elevadas y las fuerzas por el suelo. Refugiarse en sus cuatro paredes y dormir en su propia cama era de las pocas cosas que podían mantener la voluntad de una persona a moverse en malas condiciones en una hora como esa.

Las pisadas de Soul eran irregulares, y la distancia que cubrían no siempre era la misma. Algunas veces su paso cojeaba y solo podía extender un pie delante del otro unidos la punta con el talón. Hacia lo posible por mantener el peso equilibrado en ambas piernas, pero se veía obligado a descansar alguna, y su cuerpo se iba precariamente hacia un lado. Gruñía por lo bajo constantemente y apretaba los dientes ante cada esfuerzo, continuando sin detenerse por la acera.

Detestaba la incomodidad con la que uno volvía de algunas asignaciones. Como cualquier viaje o evento, en algún momento debe terminar y uno debe regresar. El problema radica en los golpes, lesiones y mal humor que uno arrastra consigo hasta volver en la mayoría de los casos. Más difícil que la subida es la bajada, y los momentos post-misión son un buen ejemplo de eso.

Aun así, prefería volver más que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía varios golpes y tenía rastros de sangre seca en el rostro y partes de la ropa, producto de heridas y laceraciones, algunas más profundas que otras. La ropa estaba sucia y desaliñada, pero francamente no le importaba en lo absoluto en ese momento. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir, y la fatiga general del cuerpo se distribuía a través de los ojos, los brazos y las piernas, pero eso era fácil de resolver. Mejor hacer el sacrificio ahora y recuperarse en su casa a quedarse en la calle o en una hospedería pasando penurias y agonía hasta el día siguiente.

Un cambio repentino en el peso y equilibrio llamaron su atención. Se detuvo por un momento para enderezarse y reacomodar el cuerpo de Maka. Con un ligero salto la elevo nuevamente sobre su espalda, reacomodando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sujetando sus piernas con mayor firmeza. Soul cerró un ojo por el esfuerzo, sintiendo un ligero aumento de dolor en sus heridas. Los ojos de Maka se mantuvieron cerrados y acurruco su cabeza dentro del hombro de Soul.

Cuando habían iniciado su retorno a casa Maka se encontraba cansada pero enfocada y activa mentalmente, insistiendo sobremanera que no había por que cargarla y que podía llegar por cuenta propia dando tan solo unos cuantos tumbos en el camino; después de sus piernas haber sucumbido por una tercera vez seguida Soul obvio cualquier pedio o amenaza y cargo con ella en silencio. Después de unos minutos de resistencia Maka guardo silencio, descansando su peso sobre Soul de forma inconciente. Pronto dejo de moverse y a respirar mas pausadamente, como quien se hubiese dormido sin percatarse. Soul no se preocupo en mantenerla despierta, y su recorrido se mantuvo en silencio hasta ahora.

-¿Estas cansado?

La voz de Maka se escucho silenciosa y débil, pasando como un susurro por el oído derecho de Soul. Siguió caminando sin preocuparse por responder, enderezando su caminar lo mayor posible para disimular su estado y mejorar su paso.

-Soul, te hice una pregunta. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ya estamos llegando a casa. ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta bien? –Los jadeos en la voz de Soul eran poco notables, pero interrumpían cada par de palabras, e incluso se notaban a través del tono animoso que intentaba mantener.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte.

-…

De nuevo el silencio fue la única respuesta para Maka. Incomoda por la intención de Soul de no preocuparla por su estado, apretó sus extremidades, aumentando sutilmente el agarre que tenia en su cuello. Suspiro resignada como una ultima señal para Soul de que le de una respuesta, pero no cambio su decisión para nada: guardo silencio. Con algo de frustración cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en la torpeza que se notaba en las pisadas de Soul y su jadeo entrecortado mientras respiraba. La hacían sentir incomoda por dentro

…

Con el pomo girado con la mano, Soul tuvo que utilizar una pierna para poder abrir por completo la puerta. Entro con la mayor cautela posible, intentando no chocar con el marco de la puerta ni su cuerpo ni el de Maka. La puerta se cerro de un golpe, empujada con fuerza luego de que estuvieron dentro.

La luz de los faroles que se mantenían encendidos en las calles iluminaba parte de la sala a través de las ventanas. Sin necesidad de encender las luces, Soul se guió con precisión con la poca luz que había y con el recuerdo que tenia del lugar. Atravesó la sala y cruzo el pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones.

Extendiendo una mano hacia la izquierda alcanzo el interruptor de la luz del cuarto de Maka. Inmediatamente se ubicó, camino hasta la cama. Se dio media vuelta, y salto ligeramente hasta llamar la atención de Maka. Un movimiento con la cabeza fue la unica respuesta.

-Ya estas en tu cama Maka –Soul doblo las rodillas hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Soltó cuidadosamente las piernas de Maka hasta que quedo sentada por su cuenta. Soltando sus manos del cuello de Soul, se dejo caer con cuidado en la cama y se acostó al instante.

Soul dejo escapar un gemido reprimido cuando el peso de Maka se había quitado de su cuerpo. Arqueo la espalda hacia atrás y cerro los ojos por unos segundos, satisfecho. Se levanto con pesadez de la cama y miro hacia atrás de reojo antes de irse. Maka estaba acostada dándole la espalda, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos encogidos. Ni se percato de que Soul le musito un "buenas noches" cuando salía.

…

Soul se quito la banda de la cabeza y los zapatos sin ningún problema, sino todo lo contrario, con rapidez y una sensación de alivio al deshacerse de ellos. Fue al momento de quitarse la chaqueta que las heridas en el cuerpo se encarnaban y los golpes palpitaban. Se sentó a respirar profundamente en el borde de su cama intentando aclarar su mente del dolor que sentía.

Giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, y al ver una luz asomándose por el pasillo se llevo la mano a la cabeza y su rostro dibujo una mueca de regaño. Se levanto con un resoplo y camino hasta su puerta, donde vio la fuente de la luz y se confirmo a si mismo que había dejado la luz del cuarto de Maka encendida, culpa de la falta de atención que estaba prestando a tan poca cosa y la ausencia de quejas por parte de la chica, quien ni siquiera podía sentirlo en el estado en que estaba.

Se acerco al cuarto y toco un par de veces la puerta, aun sabiendo que era probable que no recibiera respuesta alguna. Abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Antes de apagar la luz, Soul observo la forma en la que Maka estaba durmiendo. Se había dado vuelta y dormía boca arriba, con las manos sobre el estomago y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Aun tenia puesta la ropa con la que había llegado, inclusive las botas y los guantes, estaban sujetos y apretados. Aun con el agote que tenía, debía estar incomoda con lo que tenía encima

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Soul tomo una silla y la acerco hasta la cama, pensando en que podría incomodarle el movimiento que causaría que se sentase en el borde de la cama. Tomo una de las manos de Maka y soltó las amarras del guante que llevaba puesto. Lo deslizo suavemente por sus dedos hasta desnudar la mano, la cual se movió sutilmente de forma inconciente. Sujeto la otra mano y repitió la misma acción, liberando la mano derecha de la cubierta del guante.

Aun con la mano derecha de Maka en sus manos, Soul pasó sus dedos sobre la palma: Tenía unas magulladuras casi invisibles pero sensibles en el tacto y una marca pronunciada que atravesaba en diagonal toda la palma. Soul reconoció el resultado de sostenerlo vigorosamente en combate y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío por dentro. Era un daño colateral, y aunque no tenia sentido culparse por ello, lo veía como si fuese indirectamente su culpa

Sintiendo un suave apretón en sus manos, Soul llevo su mirada hacia el rostro de Maka, quien se había despertado a causa del tacto. Estaba cansada, pero rápidamente fue uniendo los pedazos de lo que veía, y sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto de intentar hacerla sentir cómoda y la reacción de Soul por la marca familiar que tenia grabada en su mano

-No es nada.

Soul asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta, sin estar completamente convencido. Sujeto la mano de Maka con ambas manos antes de soltarla. Se levanto y fue hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Maka la miro dudosa, y al sentir que sujetaba su pierna, sus palabras se trabaron ante la sorpresa.

-Oye, no. No tienes que…

Maka se sintió sonrojar al sentir que le soltaban las botas y se las quitaban de la forma más delicada posible. El gesto era tan inesperado que no sabia como reaccionar ni como responder. Giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado y la sensación de lo dedos de Soul en sus pies al deslizarse las medias le causo escalofríos. No había ningún gesto de mala fe en la forma en la que Soul actuaba, pero era abrumador y penoso. No era necesario.

Mientras le sujetaban el otro pie, Maka decidió voltear nuevamente y mirar a Soul, aun con el sonroje que aun debía tener. Se extraño al ver una sonrisa dibujada en su cansado rostro, como la que resulta de hacer algo gratificante o que hace sentir a uno bien por dentro. Eso pensaba Maka, aunque no estaba del todo segura. De cualquier forma, se le contagio el gesto, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Al desvestir ambos pies, Soul miro a Maka y le sonrió mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. Maka cerro los ojos y expreso un "gracias" inaudible con los labios. La sensación de libertad en los dedos de las manos y los pies la nublaron rápidamente, y pronto volvió a quedarse dormida, aun con Soul frente a ella.

Colocando la silla nuevamente en su lugar, Soul miro el rostro durmiente de Maka y se admiro al ver los lindos rasgos que se notaban aun con los cortes y suciedad en el rostro y el cabello despeinado y maltratado. No importa que tan maltratada estuviera, siempre parecían estar ahí. Verla en esos momentos le recordaba la linda chica y buena persona que tenia como técnico. Eso valia cada esfuerzo.

El estar arqueado observándola hizo que las heridas en su cuerpo volvieran a reaccionar, obligándolo a enderezarse de inmediato con una mueca de dolor. Apago la luz y cerro la puerta cautelosamente tras de si, preparándose para dormir. El tiempo no se detendría por ellos y mañana había escuela.

**Fin.**


End file.
